In My Life
by kingcrowley
Summary: Drabble; Crowley was never one for saving people, but this was different. Takes place after 7x10 leaves off


Crowley had always hated hospitals. They were dirty, crowded death traps. Though, hospitals had always been a good place to scope out people desperate enough to sell their soul. They were easy targets, and they were relatively willing to do _anything. _

But, Crowley wasn't here on business this time. He paced his way down the crowded corridors; until he happened upon the room they were keeping Singer in, but stopped short. The plan was to waltz in, snap his fingers, bring Bobby back, and then leave. If he were to run into the Winchesters or Bobby, then yes, he would tell them that it was _he _who had brought Bobby back.

After all, the boys were already a complete mess. The last thing they needed was to lose another close friend, especially_ Bobby, _who was a better father to them than John would ever be. And also, there was the Leviathan problem to take into consideration. The boys needed all the help they could get, and Bobby is probably one of the smartest hunters out there. In short, Crowley needed Bobby alive.

He shuffled his own feet a bit as he stared into the room, his eyes locked on a familiar figure standing behind the doctors. "Still doesn't know how to dress himself," Crowley mumbled beneath his breath. The only thing that was missing was that God awful trenchcoat, but he already knew where that happened to be.

"Is this what you do now? Just watch over them?" The demon asked, rubbing his bearded chin in thought. He had heard the rumors, and they did seem rather convincing, but here he was, standing before him. It puzzled him, but he didn't dwell on it. There were more important things going on at the moment

The other was silent. His sad eyes were fixated upon the scene in front of him. Bobby flatlining, the doctors rushing to try and resuscitate him…it was hard for him to watch; especially when he had seen the looks on Sam and Dean's faces.

He didn't want to face the demon, though. What was he even doing here? Surely the demon had better things to do than hang around and watch Bobby _die. _Though, he stayed quiet for a few moments longer, hoping that _maybe_ Crowley was here for the same reason that he was.

"Yes," the trenchcoatless angel finally replied, his voice filled with grief and sadness.

Crowley shoved his hands into his suit pockets and walked up beside him, keeping his eyes on Bobby at all times. "It's a shame, isn't it? First you, and now him? Don't you think they've lost enough?" He said smoothly, looking up at the angel for a moment.

This changed things a bit. As much as he wanted to ask Cas why he hadn't shown himself to the Winchester's, he had a pretty good idea. And he didn't want to get into detail about it, this was already a very serious situation, he didn't want to add anything to it.

"I agree, they've been through a lot," Castiel knit his eyebrows together. He didn't know why he was even acknowledging Crowley, but he couldn't help it. He was somewhat happy that he didn't have to witness this alone.

The demon remained silent for a few moments, turned his attention back to Bobby. "He's conversing with a reaper right now…there's still time," His eyes flickered back to Cas, a sincere look on his face. Originally, he was going to be the one to revive Bobby, but now that Cas was here he saw the opportunity to not have to get his hands dirty. "Why not give them a little miracle to show them you're watching over them? I'm not entirely sure that they'll take it that way, but I think it's worth a shot, angel."

Castiel looked back at Crowley, an expression of surprise etched across his face. He was right. The demon was here for the same reason that he was. "Why…why do you think so?"

Crowley shifted his weight again and sighed. "It's rather simple, Cas. _They need him._" He was being sincere, too, and he was sure that Castiel had picked up on that. This wasn't about him, at the moment. It was about the boys, and he knew that the two of them would see eye to eye.

The angel nodded, "I'll do it, then. But not because you told me to." He took one last look at Crowley, before walking over to the hospital bed, inching his way past the doctors. Castiel stared down at Bobby's emotionless face, and another wave of sadness overcame him. He carefully placed two fingers to the hunter's forehead and closed his eyes.

In that instant, Bobby's chest heaved as air started filling his lungs. He gasped a few times, and his eyes opened wide, blinking wildly. Castiel took a step back, watching silently though he couldn't help but smile genuinely as he saw Sam and Dean racing to Bobby's bedside.

"That reaper's not going to be happy," Crowley stated, rather matter-of-factly. There was a small silence between them two of them. "I'll take care of it," the angel answered blankly.

So, the deed was done, and Crowley barely had to lift a finger. "I'd stick around, but this is starting to look like one of those dreadful Hallmark movies," He moved towards the door and stopped short, before looking over his shoulder. "I'll see you around, angel."

Castiel didn't bother to say goodbye to Crowley, knowing that he had already disappeared from sight. He was too engulfed by what was going on to even care. Though he figured that if Crowley knew he was alive, he would definitely be seeing more of him.


End file.
